Hunter Kaine
History Hunter's story is quite simple, really. It started with his mom, Mia Kaine, meeting Tlaloc. They fell in love and started dating for many years, then one day they had a fling at Mia's house and Tlaloc went away for good the day after. Mia was a wreck without Tlaloc , such a wreck she couldn't take care of her unborn son. Finally, months later, Mia died giving birth to her son, Hunter. Hunter lived with his grandparents after his mother's death. He wasn't an easy child to take care of from the start. Due to having ADHD and dyslexia, Hunter always got in trouble at school, he was entitled in his middle school and high school as a bad boy, causing havoc everywhere he went with his gang. They would always be trying to cause a fight, even with girls, well, the tough looking girls, to be exact. One day, while running around the school grounds, Mr. Hollington, the deputy headmaster in his school, caught him and sent him to his office as a punishment. After sending Hunter there, Mr. Hollington went of to the headmaster's office to report him. Bored, Hunter tried to open the door, but it was locked. With a groan, Hunter sat down on the seats provided in the deputy's office. Hunter had to wait in the small office, for awhile. But then he heard a crash, then.. the door of the office was broken. Hunter seized the moment as his chance to escape and ran out. Then he was within 50 feet from a dog-like creature. The creature studied him hungrily with his eyes for a few moments and charged at him. Hunter was smart enough to run at another direction. The creature was pretty close behind. Hunter ran out of the school and all the way to the middle of no where. Hunter was very tired and hungry, but he kept on running. Then he reached an alley, it was very dark, and Hunter could here the creature close by. Panicking, Hunter looked around. He saw a key hanging on the fence next to him. Hunter grabbed the key for what he thought as no apparent reason. But Tlaloc had hanged it there for him to get it. The creature had reached the alley in no time, actually. Hunter backed up to the wall. Slightly scarred, he threw the key in the air, and the key morphed into a sword. Hunter caught the sword in his hand and started at it with startled awe. Then he looked at the ugly dog creature, blinked, and charged. He managed to kill it to ashes within a few minutes. Then Hunter collapsed. Hunter woke up to see a man standing over him. He was tall, he was very strange looking. Hunter demanded to know what was going on, and the man explained to him everything, Camp, him being a demigod, and all that. The man's name was Pedro and he was actually a nagual who could shift shape into a horse. Then he took Hunter by his arm and before Hunter could protest, Pedro put Hunter on his back and turned into a horse. Then he galloped all the way to the City of Tollan, into Camp Aztec, within two hours at most. Hunter was claimed by Tlaloc after two days in Camp. Powers and Abilities Offensive #Children of Tlaloc are able to conjure a weapon out of water and a huge fist out of water to attack enemies. #Children of Tlaloc are able to electrically charge a weapon. However, the weapon must be held to use this power. #Children of Tlaloc are able to summon a small storm in order to flood and washes all the enemies in their path. Defensive #Children of Tlaloc are able to conjure a thick fog that obstructs view making both the opponent and the caster unable to see anything in their path. #Children of Tlaloc are able to create a thunder-clap which stuns everyone in the vicinity that heard that. Passive #Children of Tlaloc are able to heal themselves with the influence of blood. #Children of Tlaloc can feel shifts in weather and are stronger when they are in their elements. #Children of Tlaloc are able to survive in very harsh atmospheres and able to hold their breaths longer than most underwater. #Children of Tlaloc are resistant to blizzards and other weather phenomenon. Supplementary #Children of Tlaloc are able to speed up their movements with the influence of the wind. They can also do this conversely slowing down their opponent's movements. #Children of Tlaloc are able to hover and fly but the longer they do, the more their energy is lost. #CHildren of Tlaloc are able to cast several effects about the weather whever he goes. Leadership Powers Children of Tlaloc are capable of creating a catastrophic flood/hailstorm/lightning storm/heatwaves/blizzards. This has several effects to their targets and will drain him/her considerably. Others Though children of Tlaloc can control the weather. They are blessed to being skilled in one factor of the weather. #Aerokinesis - summoning tornadoes, storms and cyclones (or sandstorms but requires sand or dust). #Thermokinesis - summoning a drought or an El-Nino effect. #Hydrokinesis - summoning rainstorms or fogs #Cryokinesis - summoning blizzards an hailstorms Personality Hunter is your typical high school 'bad boy'. He's a hot-tempered guy, he could lose it anytime. He's rough and sometimes very violent, even to girls. He's rude, ignorant, and an ungrateful guy. Hunter loves to fight. He's the type of person who loves to look for a reason to do so. But deep down, Hunter does care, for his family, and that side is usually never shown. Possessions KeySword.jpg|The Key Hunter'sSword.jpg|The Sword,"Luchador" Relationships Category:Characters Category:Riri25 Category:Male Category:Children of Tlaloc